I owe you one
by Cheynne T
Summary: Caroline goes to visit Kate after work. Their intentions are interrupted by a phone call from Gillian about Celia's knickers. What happens after the laughter?


Chapter 1**. ****_"I owe you one"_**

"I owe you one," Caroline said to Gillian gratefully just before she hung up. Then she turned to see Kate who was desperately trying to rein in her amusement but, on seeing the look on each other's faces and thinking about the conversation of Celia's knickers, both ladies broke out in fresh peals of laughter.

Gradually the laughter subsided. Their eyes met and it was clear that their mirth was being replaced with something else a little less innocent.

'Here, let me take your coat," Kate offered, her voice low and a little husky. But before Kate had the chance to take the coat, Caroline had removed it and her scarf herself and dropped them carelessly on the floor. She then stepped out of her heels and stepped much closer to Kate. Caroline gently gripped the front of Kate's blouse, locked her eyes onto Kate's and whispered, "We have some technical difficulties to work out so let's not waste any time."

Caroline always managed to surprise Kate for many and varied reasons and here she was doing it again. Up until now, Caroline had been somewhat reticent and unsure of the exact nature of their relationship. Now, here she was, wanting to go forward at break neck speed. It was no wonder she always left Kate feeling a little off balance. However, Kate was not someone who was easily pushed around or bullied, not even by the gorgeous Dr Elliot.

Kate put her arms around Caroline's waist and drew her in impossibly close. With their lips almost but not quite touching, Kate spoke softly …

"As it is our first time…um…together… I think that before we move to the more technical stuff we should make sure we're up to speed on the basics."

Kate could feel Caroline's lips break into an amused smile.

"Oh, you mean like kissing and stuff?" asked Caroline playfully.

"Yeah, kissing and stuff," Kate repeated.

"I suppose we could do that," answered Caroline after a brief moment of mock consideration.

Kate moved one hand into Caroline's blonde hair while the other held their bodies firmly together. Their lips met in a hungry kiss. Caroline held Kate's face gently in her hands and pressed her lips more demandingly onto her friend's mouth. Obediently, Kate's lips parted allowing their tongues to intertwine and tango. Desire was rapidly overcoming both women.

For the second time that day, Caroline untucked Kate's blouse and ran her hand slowly over the smooth brown skin beneath, moving upwards to the beautiful, full breasts. Kate let out a small, involuntary moan as she felt Caroline's hand cup her breast and her thumb brush across her nipple. Encouraged by this sound, Caroline slid her hand out so she could work on the buttons of the blouse. In a very short time she had the blouse splayed open. She pulled her mouth away from the kisses so that her eyes could wander lustfully over what she'd revealed. The sight was irresistible and her mouth was drawn to it. She then plied Kate's bare skin with soft kisses tracing the line of her collarbone and then the outline of her bra. Kate leaned back to allow Caroline better access, dizzy with expectation and excitement. As she kissed, Caroline slid Kate's bra straps from her shoulders and ran her tongue lightly over the flawless skin there. Deep inside herself Caroline could feel the steady rising of emotions she had not felt for a very long time, if ever. Kate gently took Caroline's head in her hands and tilted it up so that their eyes met.

In a slightly unsteady voice Kate whispered, "Maybe we should consider taking this up to the bedroom?"

In reply, Caroline smiled and ran both of her hands slowly up from Kate's bare stomach and over her breasts before taking hold of Kate's hand and letting her lead them up the stairs and into her modest but comfortable bedroom.

Having reached their destination, the women grasped each other and locked lips in a deep kiss full of pent up passion and want. Caroline deftly managed to shuck off Kate's blouse which was quickly followed to the floor by her trousers. Teasingly, Caroline stood back and let her eyes shamelessly take in the sight of her lover's almost naked body. Kate stepped towards Caroline and drew her dress upwards until it was over Caroline's head and left on the floor to join the other articles of clothing. Without moving her dark eyes from Caroline's face, Kate then ran the back of her hands lightly across the front of Caroline's barely covered torso and then she slipped her hands around to her back, expertly unhooked Caroline's bra and removed it. Only then did she allow her eyes to shift and roam longingly down Caroline's body. Again Kate used the back of her hands to run over Caroline's bare skin going particularly slowly as she touched her beautiful breasts. There was a sudden intake of breath from both women as Kate's hands reached Caroline's hardened nipples. Feeling a little too exposed and self-conscious, especially as she took in the sight of the gorgeous woman before her, Caroline moved in closer and wrapped her arms around Kate's waist then subtly slid her hands up and undid Kate's bra. As she exposed Kate's breasts, Caroline held her closer in order to feel her them pressed up against her. With their bodies clasped close, Kate drew her fingers along the top of the lace of Caroline's panties.

Caroline whispered to Kate, her breath short and ragged, "I don't trust my legs to stand anymore if you're going to do that."

"In that case, maybe we should make use of the bed," suggested Kate as she gently pressed Caroline down onto the covers. "But we shan't be needing these." Kate tossed Caroline's lace knickers onto the floor.

Kate lay on her back. Caroline was propped up on a pillow on her side, her cerulean eyes travelling the length of her new lover's inviting, naked body. Kate placed her hand under Caroline's chin, drawing her focus back to her face rather than her other bits. Kate looked lovingly at Caroline and couldn't help herself as she said in an awed-filled voice, "You are truly magnificent."

Caroline blushed slightly and bent her head forward enabling her to kiss Kate lightly on the lips before replying, "And you, my darling, are amazing."

Kate then quickly rolled Caroline onto her back and sat astride her looking hungrily at her as though she might at any moment completely devour her. Her want for this woman was overwhelming. She wanted Caroline to give her full control and her full attention. Kate could speak several languages fluently and was a talented musician but she also had other skills, skills that Caroline had not yet had the chance to appreciate but was about to discover.

Caroline lay on her back looking up at Kate, every cell in her body aroused and wanting her. She was willing to give Kate full control….for now…but later Kate would discover that Caroline wasn't exactly an amateur at this either.

* * *

Sated, happy, Caroline and Kate lay in each other's arms, exhausted, sleeping. Eventually Caroline stirred, her subconscious telling her that at some time she would have to go home. She rolled over and looked at the time on the bedside clock.

"Ten o'clock. Damn," she muttered to herself. "Kate…Kate," she whispered. Kate stirred and opened her still-sleepy eyes to look at Caroline. "It's ten o'clock…I have to go home….check on the boys."

Kate pulled Caroline back towards her, kissed her breasts, her neck and finally her lips. "Sure," Kate replied, "I understand."

Reluctantly Caroline and Kate both rose from the bed. Kate covered her nakedness with a white, silk robe which she tied loosely at the waist while Caroline scrambled around the room picking up the various items of her clothing. Finally she was fully dressed….more or less. They walked down to the front door where Kate picked up Caroline's coat and scarf from the floor, dusted them off and handed them to her with a mischievous grin on her face. Caroline took the coat and scarf with a knowing smile and put it on.

Before leaving, Caroline took the opportunity to run her eyes over Kate's body one more time. A hint of lovely brown skin showed where Kate's robe had come apart slightly at the neck. Kate moved in to give Caroline a farewell kiss. Caroline couldn't resist…..as she kissed Kate she undid the tie to the robe. It fell open and she caressed Kate's breasts, her stomach and her thighs.

"You need to go now," Kate whispered breathlessly, " because, if you keep doing that you won't be going anywhere except back up to my bedroom."

Caroline laughed softly, withdrew her hand reluctantly and gave Kate one more playful peck on the cheek. "I had a lovely time."

"Me too. Ring me," Kate said as she traced her fingers along Caroline's cheekbones.

"I will," Caroline answered as she opened the door, "You're so gorgeous. Good night" With that, she forced herself to turn and head towards her car, a skip in her step.

Just before she was out of sight of the house, Caroline turned to take one more look at Kate and there she was still standing in the open door way, her silk robe still open as Caroline had left it, her beautiful body exposed for Caroline to see one last time before leaving.

"You tease," Caroline mouthed.

Kate gave Caroline her most radiant and seductive smile, waited until she was out of sight then turned to go inside.


End file.
